Of course I get a Jealous
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Steven always thought Connie was something extraordinary from the moment he saw her but he never knew how deep his feelings went until someone else might have the same thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one :

A meeting of an old request by a new face.

Connie peddled faster on her bike. She was late, super late. She told Steven she would meet him at two it was now four thirty, by her watch. Her violin instructor had decide to keep her later to help her with a classical piece that she could not get and while her parents agree with him Connie could not get it out of her head that Steven was going to be upset with her if she was late which really isn't something one should be focused on when trying to play the violin correctly. But two hours later she had finally played it well enough to please her instructor. Which as soon as he said she had done well she hurriedly thanked them and rushed out the door grab her newest novel she was reading and ran to her bike to get to Stevens. While most seventeen years olds had a car, Connie road a bike. She did have her license to drive but the only places she really went to were school, violin practice, tennis practice, and Stevens. She could take the bus to school and the places she practice at were only a short drive away so she could take her bike there. Steven's house was the furthest away because she technically didn't live in Beach City but normally he pick her up on Lion who was somehow able to carry two seventeen year olds or he convince his dad to let him borrow the van when it was cold. But today he had called her, like he did everyday she didn't have school (exactly at 10:30 after he had just woken open and she had finish her normal chores) and ask if she was free to come over. After explaining why she couldn't 'just skip violin practice' she promised that she would be there at two which was enough time to ride her bike from practice to his place. Connie had no doubt in her mind that Steven had try to call her at least fifteen times by now, sense they both had a habit of calling the other repeatedly if they didn't answer. But her instructor had a strict rule on cell phones going off during practice so she had turn hers off and stuck it in her purse which was bouncing painfully on her side while her book and violin moved back and forth in her basket. "I need to call Steven to let him know I'm okay." She thought. After all Steven was know to have a bit of an over active imagination and could imagine the worst possibilities and worry himself into a fit and take action. She had already made it to Beach City and was on the boardwalk.

Her eyes caught the local fry place. Her and Steven had never gone there mostly because Steven loved the Big Donut and the employs that worked there and she really never liked fried food much but he had mention once or twice that the Beach Citywalk Fries always served the best fry bits. Which she gather were small potatoes that had been extra fried and were really crispy. She stopped her bike next to the shop and walked over to the window she dug though her purse while speaking.

"Hi, could I get one order of bits please?" "Sorry you have to order something on the menu and beside those are save for Steven Universe." Connie finally found her phone and pulled it out and held the power key down until it lite up. She the looked up at the person behind the counter. He was about her and Stevens age probably about sixteen or seventeen. He had blonde hair that was shave above the ears but the top was left in big round ringlets. His eyes were a sea color blue and he had dark circles under them as if he didn't get enough sleep at night. He was wearing a navy blue turtleneck under his apron. He looked familiar as if she had seen someone like him before. At that moment her phone started beeping continually at her she glanced down to see her phone reading '20 missed calls and 17 messages'. Most people would have been mad to see their phone being blown up but Connie always found it kind of sweet that Steven even though being super busy with crystal gem stuff always took time to worry about her. Connie smiled at her phone and looked at the guy working. He was staring at her which she understood considering she was wasting his time right now.

"Look I'm a friend of Stevens I'm going to his house right now. I'm bring him some bits because I'm extremely late and I don't want him to be upset with me. So could you please let me buy some so I can get to his house before he starts looking for me. Please." She used the same sweet voice she uses with Steven when she wants to do something and he's being hesitant. The blonde shook his head as if he was trying to clear his thoughts. "Umm." He was rubbing the back of his neck and his cheeks were turning red. "Okay, yeah hold on." He turn his back and started toward the fryer. He dumped the left over fried potatoes in a bag and handed it to Connie. "Here you go." Although he was avoiding her eyes she smiled at him. "Thank you so much. How much will it be?" He looked back at her. "No charge. We normally throw them out any ways unless Steven comes." "Oh okay thank you…." He cleared his throat. "Oh um I'm Peedee Fryman." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. She laid her phone on the counter and shook his hand. "Connie Maheswaran. Thank you Peedee for the bits." She smiled at him and walked to her bike places the fried bits in the basket. She got on and started peddling until she was a farther off. "Good bye Peedee!" He looked shocked but then smiled goofily Connie couldn't help but notice that his teeth were slightly crooked. "Bye Connie, come back soon!" Connie road her bike until she got to the sand. Then place her bike next to a piece of driftwood she took out the bits, her book, and her violin. She adjusted in her hands while pulling out her cell phone.

She struggle to dial Steven's number but finally got it in. She held the cell phone between her shoulder and her ear. In the middle of the second ring Steven picked up. "CONNIE ARE YOU OKAY!" She smiled. "Yes Steven I'm fine." "Really?" "Yes." "Okay good, wait if your okay why are you late?" She could hear the hurt in his voice of the thought of being blown off and frown. "Steven I'm soooo sorry. My instructor wouldn't let me leave until I play the song we were rehearsing to his satisfactory and I kept messing up because I kept thinking of you and how I was going to be late and how worry and upset you would be and." "You were thinking of me?" Steven cut in and his statement caused Connie's cheeks to turn red. "Of course Steven." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Look Steven I'm walking up the stairs right now can you open the door for me my hands are a bit full?" She her a loud thump in the back ground and the sound of running.

"Sure thing Connie. What all do you have?" "My violin, the newest book I'm reading, my purse though that's around my body, my phone that's wedge between my shoulder and ear, and you some fry bits." By the time she said her final statement she was at the door and as soon as it came out of her mouth Steven had thrown open the door. "CONNIE YOU BROUGHT ME THE BITS?! YOUR FLIPPING FANTASTIC!"

Author's note

So this is my first multi chapter fic let me know what you think. Until next time bye my lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Cell phones will ruin the moment.

(Steven's pov)

Connie jumped slightly and I notice that she DID have her arms full. Her cell phone was wedge between her ear and her right shoulder, her book held to her right side by her elbow and in her right hand was her violin. Her purse strap was on her right shoulder and the bag part across her left hip, in her left hand she had a brown bag which I guess had the fry bits in it. I smiled at her. I hung up my cell phone and tossed it on the couch. I stepped outside and reached for her phone, pulling it out and clicking the end call button before putting it in my pocket. "Hold on Connie let me help you." I pulled out her book and grabbed her violin, then the bag. "Steven you don't need to get everything." "Nonsense Connie." I turned back into my house and held the door open for her.

She walked pass me and I caught her scent, it was Jasmine and Lemons. It always sent my head spinning in the best possible way. "Here Steven let me get some of that." I moved out of the way of the door allowing it to close. "No Connie you carried all this stuff here, and besides my hands are much larger than yours." I turn to look at her grinning. She rolled her eyes while smiling. "Yes, yes I know you and your large hands are great compare to my tiny inferior hands." "Their not inferior their cute." I muttered. I place her violin on the couch. Her cheeks had colored which made me think she had heard me. Which made me blush. I move to the kitchen counter and put her book and the bag down. "So you want something to eat it's almost 5?" I stuck my head in the fridge "We got pickles, some kind of sandwich Amethyst made, soda, milk, some other random food I'm not sure if edible or not so your not going to eat it. Hold on I'll check the freezer." I shut the door and open the freezer door. "Let's see some cookie cats, corn dogs, oh look a frozen pizza score!" I took it out of the freezer and put it on a pan. "Connie can you get the oven please." She set the oven for me while I took the packaging off the pizza and put it in the oven.

I shut the door and looked over at Connie who was going through her purse. Her wavy chestnut brown hair went all the way to the small of her back. Her brown eyes which were always lovely with or without glasses though now she didn't have them on. Her lips had a soft pink color to them. While she was shorter than me she was about the same height as than most girls in town 5'6 or something. She was wearing a dark blue dress that showed off her shoulders and collar bone and hit her at the knees. She had brown ballet flats on. I always liked it when Connie wore blue it made her skin glow and her smile bright. Though honestly she always looked like that. Connie eyes met mine. I ducked my head to look at the pizza. "Did you find what you were digging for?" "No. Don't worry about it." I heard the stool pull out and her sitting down at the kitchen counter.

I straighten up and leaned on the counter top. "Okay. By the way, you look really pretty today Connie." Her cheeks colored adorably. "Thank you Steven, where are the rest of the gems?" "Oh they went on a mission. Something about volcanos going to erupt, Steven you can't go it's to dangerous. You know." I replied with a shrug. Connie nodded her head. I leaned over the counter top to grab the bag of bits. "It's really sweet of you to pick me up some bits Connie." I said as I put some in my mouth. "Who was working tonight?" "Oh some guy around our age. Peedee." I stop my chewing. "And he let you buy the bits?" "He gave them to me actually." I swallowed. "Really? Normally it takes some convincing from his dad to let people get stuff that's not on the menu." "Well that what he told me at first but I guess I wore him down." I smiled at that.

"So what are you reading now?" I slid her book over from where I placed it and brought it in front of me "Hamlet, any good?" Connie shrugged. "I like it better than other works by William Shakespeare." I nodded knowing full well Connie was talking about Romeo and Juliet. The story she had to read last year for school. I remember her calling me every night she had to read it mocking it. "Well you want to tell me about it?" Connie's eyes lite up as she began a full detail summary of everything she read so far. I always love ask Connie about books because I get to listen to the passion in her voice and her getting caught up in the plot of the book it was better than any movie.

"Steven are you going to get that?" "Get what?" "The pizza, the timer has been going off for almost two minutes now." My eyes widen as I pull myself from the counter top and grabbed a pair of oven mits. Pulling the pizza out which thankfully it wasn't burnt. "So how many slices you want?" "Just one for now Steven." I pulled down a plate and put a piece of pizza on it and handed it to her. "You want to eat in your room or down here on the couch?" "The couch my rooms a mess." Connie jumped off the bar stool and grab the bag of bits and sat down on the couch. I moved next to her and sat down taking the bits from her hand and continued to munch on them. I glanced down at her watching her as she blew on her pizza before taking a bite. Her eyes move toward mine.

"Have I met Peedee before?" I swallowed quickly. "Umm maybe I don't think I've ever introduced you two but maybe you ran into him before, without me?" Connie's eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes focused on her pizza and she took some more bites. "It's just that he looks familiar to me."

I thought for a minute. "Well you met his brother Ronaldo before." "Ronaldo? As in keep Beach City weird Ronaldo?" "Yup." Connie leaned forward and put her plate on the table, while I'd crumbled up the bag and threw it across the room into the trash bin. "Yes two points Steven!" Connie laughed. "Better be glad you made that Pearl would have thrown a fit it you would have gotten crumbs every where." I scoffed. "Please Connie I'm a pro at trash basket ball." "Really does Pearl know you throw things across the room regularly?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked. I glared at her, before grinning at her. "I don't know Connie. But what I do know is that your extremely ticklish COME HERE!" I jumped up and grabbed her before she could sprint to the other side of the room. "STEVEN NO." I hesitated and almost set her down until she grinned back up at me. I smiled down at her and began tickling her sides. She yelled through laughter.

"Steven put me down, your going to drop me!" "Connie I would never cause a bruise or cut to appear anywhere on your body besides your not heavy enough to drop but if you insist." I drop down on the couch with her still in my arms so she landed on my lap.

(Connie's pov)

My eyes widen as Steven plopped down on the sofa. Though after realizing that I was still in his arms, with my arms around his neck, and in his lap my face I'm sure turned a very dark shade of red. I moved my head from his viewing pleasure so he couldn't see.

I notice that Steven had a habit of placing my stuff the same way he did his, all over the room. My book was in the kitchen as well as my purse, which I put over there. My violin Steven had moved off the couch and onto the floor beside it. I didn't even know where he put my phone. I turn to look back at him hopefully my blush had died down.

I looked him over. He was wearing his fade blue jeans, a black tee shirt that had some logo on it with yellow writing, and a red jacket over it. He had gotten taller over the years and also slimmer but that was expected with him running all over the place with the gems. His face was clean shaven which I don't think he know how thankful I am that he shaves while the other boys at school grow theirs out. His hair was as curly and thick as always.

"Soft too" I thought as I lean closer to Steven so I could start playing with his hair. I really never go about touching Steven sense he is more a physical type but now I'm starting to question that. My arms were already wrapped around his neck so I let my hands and fingers buried themselves in his hair. Twirling it between my fingers, using my nails to scratch his scalp. I felt Steven's hands move up and down my sides. "Connie." He whisper my name like a prayer. I stop moving my hands and looked at him. Steven had griped my waist and was staring at me before his eyes dropped to my mouth and then rose to my eyes. I watched as he started to close the gap between us. I let my eyes close. I could feel his breath mixing in with mine.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

We both sprang back and looked for the sound that had interrupted us. Before Steven reach into his pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "Uhh here Connie. Sorry forgot that I had it." He apologize and handed it to me then pulled me off his lap so he could stand up and take my forgotten plate to the kitchen. I glared down at my phone and saw that I had set a reminder that I has tennis practice tomorrow. I could have sworn right then and there at my luck. I glanced over at Steven who was putting up the pizza and washing dishes. "Was he really going to kiss me?" My brain ran off with that question sending it everywhere in my body at once. I looked back at my phone to see it was already seven o clock. I need to get home. I took a deep breath and walked over to Steven and cleared my throat only for him to jump a mile out of his skin when I did. "Hey it's late I need to get home before my parents start calling." Steven didn't answer me right away but when he finally did it was really random. "You never went home did you?" I gave him a weird look that he couldn't see cause his back was turned. "I mean after practice." "Umm no, I drove straight here." "Your practice started at eleven right?" "Yes." "You never had lunch." I smiled at Steven, leave it to him to be worried how often I'm eating. "No I didn't I had pizza with you around five." "Connie you can't just miss meals." I let out a sigh. "Okay Steven how about this I'll go home and eat to make up for the meal I missed." "Promise?" "Promise. I'll even send you a picture of it." He turn to look at me his jacket sleeves push up to his elbow and his forearm covered with soap. He was grinning. "Then you got yourself a deal!" He stuck his hand out for me to shake though it to was covered in dish soap. I laughed.

"Thanks Steven but you'll have to take my word for it for now." He pouted. "Fine but I'm walking you home, a lady such as yourself should not be walk by herself this late at night." "Fine but we need to hurry alright?" Steven gave me a mocked bow and ran to the door to open it for me. I went to grab my violin, purse, and book before going to the door only to have Steven take the book and violin from me to carry. I slipped my phone in my purse.

(No ones pov)

Steven and Connie walked to her bike. Steven picked off the ground and set her stuff in the basket and then began pushing it along side them as he walked her home. They talked along the way. Both feeling slightly disappointed and confused about what happen earlier. Steven parked her bike at the side of her house and return her things to her as he walked her up to the door steps. "So your not going to get in any trouble with you parents right?" Steven ask. "No I don't think so they knew I had plans to go over to you house." Connie replied. "Okay that's good. Will I see you tomorrow?" Connie looked down at her feet. "Umm I have tennis tomorrow but maybe after?" Steven nodded his head. "Yeah that's fine unless some gem stuff comes up I'm free. I'll call you after I wake up and well make plans." "Sounds great Steven I'll talk to you then." They were both standing at the front door, when it open revealing Connie's dad.

"Connie you need to get inside and get ready for bed." "Yes sir. Good night Steven, thank you for walking me home." Steven smiled at her before she could retreat into her house. "No prob Bob. Sleep well Connie!" With a final look she disappeared into her house. Leavening Steven with Mr. Maheswaran. "Hello Steven." "Hi, Mr. Maheswaran." "How has saving the earth been." "Same old, same old really." He replied shrugging. "Well thank you for making sure Connie got home safely." 'And thank you for standing at the door so if I tried to make a move on your daughter you could interrupted it and leave us both feeling embarrassed and awkward.' Steven thought though he really should be used to it now since everyday he had spent walking Connie home one of her parents had spent the evening at their front door waiting for Connie. And also successfully ruining the mood between them by erupting them. "It's fine Mr. Maheswaran just wanted to make sure she got home alright. Well I best be getting home too goodnight Mr. Maheswaran." "Goodnight Steven be careful." Steven turn and walked down the steps and made it out of their yard when his phone dinged, he pulled it out to see Connie had sent him a picture of a sandwich she made with the caption 'See Steven I'm eating:p' He smiled down at his phone and sent a quick text back before sticking it back into his jacket he made his way back home.

Authors note

Hi lovelies so here's part two. I hope you enjoyed it. I like to think that when Steven gets older he doesn't have a problem talking to girls because he grew up with women all around him, however I also imagine him to be a bit like his dad so when he is around Connie he can still talk to her but he might stumble, or blush, but also be very sweet and give her random compliments. I got the idea of how Steven and Connie would look based on a drawing I saw of them. It was Steven taking selfies with the gems and lion and Connie except he was wearing his star shirt instead of a black shirt. Anyhow the caption for his and Connie's picture was 'beach day w/ Connie. And it was sooo cute so I decide that is how I want the characters to look. So let me know what you think. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three The city comes alive when we're together.

(Connie's pov)

My eyes open at the sound of my alarm going off. I roll over and hit the off button. The numbers 8:00 stared back at me. I push myself off my bed and quickly make it before going to the bathroom to shower. After that I pull my hair into a ponytail and pick out my outfit for tennis. I chose a rose pink skirt with my matching tank top, the skirt had shorts underneath them, and white tennis shoes. It was nine by the time I was dressed. I went down stairs to the kitchen to see my mom drinking her morning cup of coffee, and my dad about to leave for work. I rushed forward toward him and kissed his cheek. "Bye dad, have fun at work!" "Bye Connie have a nice day." I waved bye to him.

I was beginning to make toast when my mother spoke up. "Connie I won't be home when you get done with practice. Will you be alright by yourself?" "Well I was actually planing on meeting Steven today. If that was okay with you." She hummed for a minute in thought. "Alright that's fine." I grinned while I buttered my toast. Mom took a liking to the gems once she got to know them. She saw Pearl to be protective and not let me and Steven get into any trouble and Garnet as a strong woman role model for me. As for Amethyst she was more on the fence about letting me spend time with her and Steven mostly because she was unpredictable.

"You and Steven spend a lot of time together." I stop my chewing and looked at my mother. "Yes I suppose we do." "He's a very sweet boy Connie." I blushed and looked toward the window. "Steven's amazing mom. I know." I looked back at her to see her smiling at me. "I agree he is and he sure likes spending time with you an awful lot." I quickly finished the rest of my toast as I tried to think of something to say in reply to that. I swallowed. "Well that's the thing with best friends they enjoy spending time with the other." My mother shook her head and walked over to the sink and rinsed out her mug then turned to me and kiss my forehead. "Bye Connie. Be good today and have fun with Steven." I nodded and she walked over to the door and picked up her medical bag and her purse then left.

I wiped the crumbs off my face and clothes then walked over to the phone to call Steven. After the fourth ring I heard him pick up. "Hmmm hello?" His voice was deeper and groggily. I glance at the time on the stove. 9:47 'oh he was still asleep.' I thought. "Hi Steven, sorry for waking you." "Connie? Oh hey it's fine, I don't mind waking up a bit earlier for you." My entire face turn red at that. 'Connie calm down he just woke up he doesn't really know what he's saying.' I thought. "That's really sweet of you Steven." "I try. So what can I do for you this fine Sunday morning?" "Um, I just wanted to make sure you were still free to hang out today. After my tennis practice." Steven paused for a moment. "What time does tennis end?" "It starts at 10:30 ends at 12." "Sounds perfect! I'll be there to pick you up in the van and I'll take you wherever you want to go after." "You really don't have to pick me up Steven my bike is fine." "But I want to and besides I have the van for the entire day." I knew there was no point in arguing with him so I just decide to give in. "Okay Steven see you at 12." "Sounds like a plan man." I rolled my eyes. "Don't be late and don't go back to sleep. Good bye." "Bye Connie."

(Steven's pov)

I listen to the dial tone for a bit after Connie had hung up. I toss my phone back on my night stand and rubbed my face hoping to relive my tiredness. I know Connie had called just to double check our plans and it wasn't her fault that I slept in.

I regrettably got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find some breakfast.

As I open the container that I had put the pizza in last night when I heard the warp pad go off behind me. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst stepped off the pad. Since my mouth was full of pizza and I didn't feel like get lectured by Pearl about table manners, I waved at them. Amethyst walked by me a crashed on the couch. Her face buried in the pillow she let out a muffled. "Hey Steven." I looked over at Pearl and Garnet, they had black ash on them and smelled like smoke.

"Steven?! Your up early." Pearl started. "You didn't stay up all night waiting up for us again did you?" I grinned at her. "No Pearl, and that was like a handful of times." "It was 150 times." Garnet stated then walked over and tapped my nose affectionately. "Well those were really dangerous missions." I heard Amethyst groan from the couch. She rolled her on her side and propped up on her side. "And putting out forest fires and stopping towns from being engulfed in lava doesn't fall under dangerous missions?" I shrugged. "You guys have handle worse."

Amethyst nodded before giving me a questioning look then smirked at me. "That's a good look for you Steven." I'm rolled my eyes in good humor. I was still wearing my plaid pajama pants and dark purple shirt, my hair was a wreak and I probably had lines on my face from where I slept. "Be nice Amethyst he woke up early unlike some." Pearl said coming to my defense Amethyst made a face at her before burying her face back into the cushions. "Well to be fair I have looked better." I rubbed my neck not wanting a argument to start over something as dumb as my appearance.

Garnet moved to the kitchen, while Pearl continued questioning me. "You never answered me. Why are you up?" There was no point in lying to her. "Connie called earlier, woke me up." As soon as the name escape my mouth Amethyst head shot up with new energy. "Ohhhh did the girlfriend want to tell you that she loves you before starting her day." My face turned a deep red. "C-Connie's not my girlfriend Amethyst!" "But you want her to be." She shot back. Before I could respond Pearl broke in. "What did Connie need Steven? Is she okay?" I looked over at her. "She's fine. Just wanted to make sure we could still hang out today." "You spent time with her yesterday day too, didn't you?" Garnet began she was examining the pizza that was next to the stove.

Sometimes I wonder if Garnet just ask out of politeness rather than actually just saying it what she already knows. "Yeah she came over after violin practice, it ran late, she brought me some bits, missed lunch, I made her some pizza then hung out a bit here then I walked her home. Hey Amethyst you want the rest of the pizza? Also you have a sandwich in the fridge." "Oh yeah! Thanks buddy you want to bring that to me?" I moved to the fridge and took it out and walked over to the couch and handed it to her.

"So what are your and Connie's plans today?" Pearl asked ringing her hands. "Well after tennis practice I'm going to pick her up in the van and well hang around Beach city and most likely come back here." I said shrugging. "Steven I don't…" "Aww Pearl let him go hang out. It's Connie it's not like she's going to get him in any trouble if anything it will be the other way around." Amethyst said. "She's right." Garnet added. Pearl knew she was out number and with Garnet on my side it was a lost cause but I threw on my best pout to help. "Fine but be careful okay." I smiled at her. "Okay Pearl. Well I'm going to shower. See you in a bit."

I drummed my hands on the steering wheel as I turn in the parking lot of the tennis court. I glanced at the dash it was 12:02. I put the car in park and texted Connie to let her know I was here. A few seconds later she texted back letting me know she was on her way. I hummed along with my dad's voice. I notice a person coming closer to me. I looked at them through the window.

'Connie.' Was the only thing that went through my brain that I could fully comprehend. Her tennis uniform and the color and and her hair! She opened the door and sat in the passenger seat and put her purse and tennis racket in the floor. "Hey Steven, you okay you look flushed?" I shook my head. "Me? Yeah I'm fine." My eyes drifted to her legs before I could quickly get a hold of myself and snapped them up her face. Which wasn't much better. Strands of dark brown that had fallen out of her pony tail were now framing her face and there was a bit of a glow to it. I cleared my throat, put the van in drive and made it to the main road. "So where do you want to go?" I asked not breaking my eye contact with the road mostly because I was 89% positive that if I look back at Connie while she was in the car I would not be able to look back at the road and we would crash.

Connie thought for a minute. "The Big Donut." "Really you want donuts?" "I want ice cream and they got it there." I laughed and turned down the road that would lead to it.

(No one's pov) The Big Donut had not change over the years. Lars worked their part time in the morning until 3 pm. Then Sadie took over. Lars worked in a music store where most of the customers came after school. Sadie worked as a elementary teachers assistant. Their on again off again relationship worked best for their lives. They both had the weekend off so they worked the Big Donut together. When Steven and Connie walked in Steven waved at Lars and Sadie. "Hi Sadie! Hey Lars!" "Hey Steven." They both greeted him. Steven and Connie walked to the counter. "So what can we get for you?" Sadie asked. Steven looked over at Connie. "Oh I want vanilla ice cream." "And I want a chocolate donut." "Sure thing. How are you doing Connie?" Sadie turn and grabbed a bag to put our their stuff in a bag. "I'm fine thank you." Sadie handed her the bag as Steven paid Lars. "Thank you two, see you soon." Steven called as he and Connie made their to the van. "See you soon." "So do you have anywhere else you want to go?" Steve asked. "Can we go to your house?" "Sure Connie."

(Connie's pov)

Once we go to Steven's house. Steven open the door for me. I walked into his house. I noticed that Amethyst was laying on the couch. Pearl was in the kitchen cleaning. Garnet must be in her room. "Oh hello Connie." I smiled at her. "Hi Pearl. Busy?" "Oh just tiding up." She turned back to scrubbing the stove. I felt two large hands on my waist pulling me toward them. "Let's go upstairs okay? There's a marathon of Under the Knife on." Steven whispered in my ear. My breath caught as I smelled his fragranced, like sea salt, and something sweet. I nodded and Steven led me to his room. I sat down on his bed as he turned on the tv. He was wearing his star shirt and blue jeans. I felt the bed shift as he sat down and moved his arms behind him to support his weight. I turn my attention to the tv before he could notice my staring. Though my focus drift from the tv to Steven and his staring. I wasn't sure why he was staring but that didn't stop my cheeks turning red every time I noticed.

(Hours later)

Steven dropped Connie off at her house and walked her to the front door. After a brief goodbye and promising to call her after school, Connie went inside and Steven return the van to his dad.

Author's note

I hope you enjoyed the mom questioning. Also the idea of Connie's tennis outfit is something that inspired me from owning my own and the color something Steven would like. Anyways let me know what you think. Much love and thanks a bunches for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four I'd take you out though in hardly worth your time.

(Steven's pov)

I heard my alarm going off. I groan as I turned it off. Normally I would call Connie but she had school today and it was already 10:30. I rolled back over, I knew there was no point going back to sleep. Pulling myself out of bed I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen to eat frozen waffles. I took a quick shower then brushed my teeth and hair since the only time I could brush my hair was when it was wet other wise the tangles and curls it would just cause the brush to get stuck in my hair. I never really mess with my hair much, brush it in the morning after showers, get gunk out of it after messy missions, go to town to get it cut when Pearl says it's getting too long, let Amethyst try to convince me to grow it out like my dads, and let the gems mess it up, that's about it. Although the other night when Connie was playing with it felt great. Her hands and fingers felt like heaven with their twisting and curling. Her gorgeous face so close to mine and she smelled so sweet. I sighed.

Connie will be the death of me with all her perfectness. I dressed quickly in blue jeans and a plain green shirt. Just as I pulled my shoes on the gems came rushing into the house. "Steven are you decent?!" I ran down stairs. "Yeah Pearl. What's happening? "A town might be under attack by a corrupt gem. When need to go and take care of it before it may set it's sights on the humans there." Garnet explained. We ran to the warp pad and left.

(Connie's pov)

I glance at the clock on the wall 10:50. Steven's up by now. I looked back down at the questions I had already answered. English, even classes I didn't like came easily to me. People on the other hand were harder. I really wished sometimes that Steven went to school with me but I knew that it would cut into his time as being a crystal gem which it way cooler than being here 8 hours. I could turn my phone on and see what he's up to though he may be on a mission. Steven never calls in the morning while I'm at school. He does however text me during lunch to let me know he's up and what's his plan for the day, then once more at the ended of school to tell me what time he'll call later that day so he can tell me what he did and I can share my day.

My thoughts drifted back on spending time with him last weekend. How with his hands behind him supporting his weight it had caused me to be pulled closer to his side. How he laughed loudly at some of the jokes on the show and how he had thrown his arm around my shoulder when my favorite character died even though we knew it would happen being a rerun. Then my thoughts drifted to playing with his hair on the couch and the way he run his hands up and down my sides like I was clay and he was a sculptor. How his milk chocolate eyes looked at me so tenderly like I was the greatest thing he's ever seen.

My thoughts were broken as the bell rung dismissing us to lunch. I picked up my purse, book, and paper, turned my paper in and went to lunch. I brought my lunch like always and went to my usual section of tables. I pulled out my carrot sticks, sandwich, and 2% milk I bought in line. As I began eating I felt someone sit next to me. I swallowed and looked at the person beside me. I recognize him as the guy who sold me the bits. Peedee Fryman! I notice his cheeks were a bit red and he wasn't looking at me. "Mind if I sit here?" "Not at all." I watched as he began taking out his own bagged lunch, a burger. "I thought you lived in Beach City?" "I do my dad pays for me to go here instead of homeschooling me. Wants me to go to business school so I can run the Fry place after he retires." "Oh who watches it while your here." "My older brother Ronaldo is suppose to watch it but sometimes he leaves on break to post on his blog and doesn't close down." I nodded at him. He was wearing a gray hoodie and jeans. "I don't see you around much." "I moved around a bit for my dad's job, I don't really live in Beach city the only time I go over there is when me and Steven hang out." "Oh are you two dating or something." My face engulfed in flames. "No no no!" I quickly said. "Me and Steven are just friends. Best friends but that's it. That's all. Nothing more to it." A best friend who I liked when he held my hand, when he laughed, the way his eyes lite up, how sensitive he was, how soft his hair was, when he put his arms around me, how thoughtful he was, and another million reasons. "Oh my bad I just thought… Never mind. Steven is friends with everyone so I shouldn't have assumed." He stampeder. "Yeah Stevens friends with everyone." I muttered. "So are you coming over to the Beach Citywalk Fries today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know really. I only go over to Beach city on weekends, weekdays can be a bit much with school work." He looked down. "But next time I go to Beach city, I will and I'll ask for you." His head shot back up and he smiled at me again crookedly. His smile was cute he should do it more often. "That be great." He continue talking and eating he went on to explain why I didn't see him was because he took standard classes and went to trade to take business while I took advance placement classes. By the time his bus came up to take him to trade I realize two things. One was that I would no longer be spending lunch alone anymore. Two was Steven had never texted me.

(Steven's pov)

The gem had been corrupt into a large centipede goo monster. Well if centipedes had horns and a mouth big enough to swallow a van whole. Garnet was trying her best to punch it back before it could charge at any buildings. Amethyst was using her whip to hold it back so it couldn't run away and make trouble deeper in town. Pearl was seeking a weak spot to stab it with her spear. I was making sure that if it did charge at any businesses to rush in between them and form either a bubble or shield to knock it back. Some of the citizens had come out to watch us. I looked at the business I was in front of seeing it was a jewelry shop it didn't really interest me, however I noticed a yellow star necklace on a yellow chain. I smiled as I thought about who would look really pretty in a necklace like that. "Steven!" I turn and saw the monster charging at the jewelry shop owner. I ran forward and made a shield around us causing the monster bounce back and Pearl to flip on top of it and stab the goo monster in its underbelly making goo to fly everywhere.

I had already put the shield down when she did so I stepped in front of the owner to keep him from having to come in contact with the stuff. I walked over to where the broken gem laid a bubbled it away. After it was gone I heard cheering coming from the crowd of business owners. Along with their thanks. I smiled at all of them it wasn't often we got thanks for what we did. I felt my shoulder being taped on and I looked over to see the jewelry shop owner.

"I wanted to thank you young man, with out you me and my shop would have been gravely injured." "No problem. Just doing what I can to help." "Come with me please." I followed them back to the store as we went inside, they began talking. "Not everyone would do what you do. Some would use that power for evil." I nodded. "So to reward you for what you do chose. Pick one thing, anything in this shop can be yours."

I looked around. "No, no, I'm not doing this to get paid. I'm doing this to protect people I care about." "Then maybe bring something to them to make up for always being busy saving the ordinary people such as myself." I looked over at the window, I walked over to the necklace I saw. "This." "This? Really? I mean it's gold and everything but it's a bit small and not as extravagant as most would pick." "No this is the one." I waved goodbye to the people if the town. The necklace box in my pants pocket.

By the time we got in the temple it was 2 o clock. "Welp that was fun! Hey do you think that stuff was suppose to be this sticky, it's like glue?" Amethyst said. I went up to touch my hair to see if she was right and she was. "Grosssss." I said while laughing. "Steven you probably need to shower before that stuff drys and we have to cut it off." Pearl stated. "Not to only that but it smells." Garnet added. I nodded and ran upstairs to my room took out the necklace and stuck in the drawer beside my bed and took another shower.

(1 hour later)

I had finally got all that goo out of my hair and the smell off. I put on another set of jeans and not being able to find a normal tee shirt I settled on a dark red button up. I knew Amethyst would tease, and Pearl would aww about how grown up I looked. I really needed to do laundry. I picked up my phone to see 3 missed calls and 10 messages. I unlocked it to see Connie been trying to contact me all day.

I saw her last message. "I'm coming over Steven your worrying me." The guilt began to sit in my chest. I hated ignoring Connie and making her worry was just icing on the cake. Before I could call her to let her know I was alright. I heard Pearl answering the door. "Oh hello, Connie I didn't know Steven and you had plans today." I rush down. "Well we didn't but I haven heard from him all day and I was just worried." I stuck my head out so she could see me as I got closer only for her to turn her head away when I got close to the door. Was she mad at me? "Hey Connie. I'm so sorry that I didn't call or text you. There was this goo monster and it exploded kinda and it got on me so I had to get it off." Pearl had moved out of the door way so I could see Connie.

She still wasn't looking at me and her cheeks were turning red. "Hey please don't be upset. I'm sorry I should have texted you this morning and let you know I was on a mission and I should have texted you when we got done to let you know we were safe." I reach forward and tilted her chin up to look at me. "Please don't be mad."

Connie's cheeks were flushed and her mouth was slightly open. "You alright?" "Yes." "Forgive me?" Connie nodded. I notice that her hair was everywhere. Her blue jeans had stains at the knees, her glasses were crooked, and there were wrinkles in her blue shirt. I wrapped her up in a hug. "Sorry for worrying you." I felt her return the hug. "I'm just happy your okay." I smiled. She was wonderful. I pulled back and began pulling pieces of her hair back in place, her hair was thick, soft, wavy, curly, and shinny. I could feel Connie playing with the hem of my shirt. I pulled my hands out of her hair and straighten her glasses.

"Do you want to go get some bits?" I paused. "I thought you didn't really care for fry food?" "I don't, but it sounds like you had a hard day and well, we can get some while you tell me what happen with that monster." I threw my arm around her shoulder. "Lead the way." I told Connie about the monster fight and the goo and how nice the people were. By the time we got to fry place I had finish my story. Peedee was working. I walked over with Connie still under my arm. Peedee's eyes lite up and smiled when he saw us. "Hi Connie, Hey Steven." "Hi Peedee how's work been?" Connie asked. "Oh it's been good. I didn't know you were going to be in town today." "Yeah I came to see Steven." His eyes move to me. "So what can I get for you?" I smiled at him. "You know what I want." He turned his back and went to feel my order. I glance down at Connie. She was playing with her hands and looking down. Before I could ask what was wrong, Peedee came back and handed me my bits. "Thank you come again." "Thanks Peedee your the best!" "Sure thing Steven. See you at school tomorrow Connie." Connie looked up and smiled at him.

We turn to go back to my house. "I didn't know you and Peedee went to school together." "Yeah neither did I until today." "We'll I'm sure the both of you are going to be great friends!" She smiled up at me. As we walked up to my house my arm still draped around her tiny frame I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy and upset that Peedee and Connie were at school together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five : had never wanted anything till I saw you.

(No ones pov or kind of a prolong)

As they week progress Connie and Peedee both sat together during lunch and could often be seen together in between classes, before and after school as well. They realize quickly they had a fair bit in common with one another. Often they talked about their opinions on teachers, assignments for class, and other things. Connie believe that her and Peedee were on the way to becoming fast friends that was until Thursday at lunch

(Connie's pov)

I turned facing Peedee explaining how I believe Hamlet to have been driven mad by his father's death and how their was actually no ghost at all it was just his guilt for not being able to save his father. After I finish my theory, Peedee had stop eating and was looking flushed.

"You alright Peedee?" He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Connie are you doing anything tomorrow?" He ask ignoring my question. "No. Me and Steven have movie night tonight but I don't have plans for tomorrow." He nodded "Do you want to come with me for a movie and pizza." I tilted my head to the side as my cheeks turned red. "Like a date?" Peedee smiled at me. "Yeah like a date." Peedee was really nice and we do get along well. I don't see how one date could hurt it wasn't as if he was asking me to his girlfriend. "Yeah that sounds nice Peedee." His crooked smile widen even more making me smile back but for a brief moment I felt something in my heart that I could only describe as disappointment.

(Movie night at Steven's) (Connie's pov)

I was sitting on Steven's bed watching a action movie we picked out. A whole stack of movies sat in the floor. Some were more action movies others were romance, comedies, mysteries pretty much anything but horror since Steven didn't like it and I really didn't like it either since most of the time you could tell who was going to die.

Steven looked really into the movie. He was sitting at the end of the bed watching intently as a car blew up. I frowned. I really wanted to tell him about the date but I didn't know how he would respond. Would he be sad that I couldn't hang out or would he think I'm blowing him off for a guy. But even thinking this I thought of the worse response was the most likely, he would be happy. Steven loves love and he would most likely be happy that I liked someone enough to date them. And that thought alone was enough to make my heart sink.

I was sitting not to far back from where Steven was at. I was looking down at my lap instead of the movie. I felt the bed shift and I looked up as Steven fell backwards so that his head was in my lap. "Hey you okay?" He asked looking up at me "Yeah, I'm okay Steven." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Oh. Are you just not into the movie cause if that's the case I can put on another?" "No, no that's not it." Steven paused for a minute. "Oh are you just not up for a movie night tonight?" I shrugged. "We'll that's alright we can do it tomorrow if you like."

"No I can't Steven." "Well why not?" I blushed and looked at the wall beside me. "I have a date tomorrow." Steven shot out of my lap like it was on fire. "A DATE?" I nodded quickly and covered his mouth. He removed my hands and held them. "With who?" "Peedee Fryman." Steven went really quite like deathly quite. I tried to meet his eyes but they were starring at the bed. "Oh." Steven let go of my hands and they went cold right after. Why did he sound like that. Not angry and not quite sad. And defiantly not happy, not indifference. Maybe disappointment. Why was he disappointed? Because I had a date? Because We couldn't hang out?

Steven went back to watching the movie. We didn't talk again until he was telling me bye on my doorstep.

"So I guess I'll see you Saturday then?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Of course. I'll talk to you before then right?" "Sure Connie." The door open and my mother stepped out. "Connie you need to come inside." "Alright mother. Goodnight Steven." "Goodnight Connie."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Of course I'm jealous your perfect and I'm just me.

(Steven pov)

I laid in my bed but I couldn't fall asleep. The thought of Connie and Peedee dating made me feel, well I'm not really sure. I felt upset, disappointed, confused, hurt, and maybe a little anger. I never felt like this before. And it made me feel even more upset that I did. Connie and Peedee are both my friends, shouldn't I be glad they have a date?

But I'm not. I had no idea what this feeling is and it was tormenting me. Maybe I'll talk to the gems in the morning, yeah I'm sure they'll make this feeling clear and what I should do to make it go away.

(Morning)

I woke up after a restless night of sleep. I went to the temple door and knocked. "Amethyst can you open the door I need to talk to you!" The door open to Amethyst's room. I waked in. "Sup Steven?" She was sitting on top of a pile, swinging her legs. I took a deep breath. "I need your help." "Uh sure dude." "It's about feelings." Amethyst eyes widen. "Steven I'm not really good with that stuff maybe you should talk to Pearl." She was rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's just… Connie and Peedee are going on a date tonight and It's driving me insane. I never felt this way, and it makes me feel disgusted with myself. Connie is great and she deserves to be happy. So I don't understand why feel this way." I rushed out. "Wow, wow, wow. Buddy calm down."

She jumped down and grab my shoulders. "Steven look your obviously upset about this. Calm down and just, talk through this."

I took a few deep breaths. "Connie is my best friend. But I feel so hurt and upset about her going on this date. I never felt like this before." Amethyst let go of my shoulders. "Maybe your just jealous?" "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" "We'll I don't know. That's what is sounds like. Maybe your afraid of losing you friend. But Connie's not going to ditch you for some guy. She loves hanging out here. You give her excitement and adventure. Look Steven I'm no good at this stuff, how about I take you to Pearl's room she's better at this than I am." She walked me over to a puddle. "Thanks Amethyst you really did help." I jumped in and appeared in Pearl's room.

"Pearl you here?" From the corner of my eye I saw her gracefully come toward me. "What is it Steven?" I began to retell everything I had told Amethyst and what she had told me. "So if I am jealous I don't understand why? I don't think it's because I'm afraid of losing my best friend, Connie would never do that."

"We'll Steven how do you feel when you and Connie spend time together?" She sat down and I join her. "I feel happy, content even. Connie she just. She makes me happy and kind of nervous when she's around, but also relaxes me to be with her." "Why does she make you nervous?" "Because she so smart and kind and considerate, she always is willing to listen to me, she passionate, fun to be around, she thinks of others first." I would have continued but Pearl interrupted me.

"Steven have you ever thought maybe you what to further your relationship with Connie?" "Huh?" "I mean have you ever thought about the dating ritual with Connie?" My cheeks felt hot. "Connie is my best friend." "Yes but the way you talk about her." She paused looking away. "You sound like your mother." I starred at her. "My mom loved everything though." "Yes that true but, I mean, the way you talk about Connie is the same way your mother talked about well, Greg."

I open my mouth to speak but closed it as I thought. I thought about how I felt when we touched, how I got butterflies when she smiled at me, how I felt hypnotized when I watched her read, how nervous I felt when we were alone together. The thought of us dating made my heart beat like a drum and I felt a smile began to grow on my face.

"Pearl, I think- I think I love her." My smiled widen. "I love Connie Maheswaran!" I laughed. "Pearl!" I hugged her. "I have to tell her! I have to tell her today!" "Steven your forgetting, she is going on a date." My smiled faded. "Oh yeah." My heart plumped. "Pearl what if I tell her and she no longer wants to be friends? What if she wants to be with Peedee instead? It could really hurt her." "Steven." She stopped me. "I think you should talk to Garnet or your father about this they'll have more knowledge about this." I paused and nodded. "Thank you so much for helping me." I hugged her. "Of course Steven. Here go through this waterfall and you'll be in Garnet's room." I let go an walked into Garnet's room.

"Hello Steven." "Garnet I need your advice." "Okay." I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Connie and she's going on a date with another guy and I want to tell her but what if she doesn't feel the same way and it ends are friendship?" I said quickly.

"Well Steven the first question to ask would you stop being Connie's friend if you told her you love her and she said she wasn't interested?" "What?! Of course not! Connie's happiness and her friendship means way more to me. If she wants to be with Peedee or she just doesn't want to be with me, I'll just get have to deal with that. I'll never stop being friends with her! I tried it once to protect her and it hurt me deeply, I couldn't imagine doing that just because I have feelings for her and she doesn't return them. Also it would hurt Connie too, just to drop her because she doesn't feel the same way."

"Well then, I think you should tell her." "You do?" "Steven, you love her so much that you would still stand by her even if she chooses someone else even if she doesn't feel the same way. Your friendship won't fall apart if you tell her. I promise you that."

I smiled. "Thanks Garnet." "Now go see your dad." She open the temple door for me and I ran out.

(At The Car Wash)

As I finished telling my dad everything his eyes got watery. "My son is in love." I smiled back. "Yeah and I'm going to tell her today." Dad wiped his eyes. "Son Connie is a fantastic young lady and everything but I don't think you should crash her date and tell her all this it, might overwhelm her."I was just going to pull her to the side so Peedee won't even know I'm there and let her know."

"I don't know Steven it seems like a bad idea." "Dad you busted a fence down, abandon your dreams to become a singer, just to tell mom you wanted to be with her and you only knew her for a day." "Well you got me there champ but your mom, well she was everything I wanted so I never really cared that I never became a famous singer." I nodded my head. "That's how I feel about Connie dad."

(Connie's pov)

I glance down at my phone for probably the hundredth time today, not a single message from him all day. He didn't even text me goodnight. Maybe he is upset that I was going on a date. What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? I groan and fell back on my bed. I look at my phone at the picture of me and Steven. We had spent the entire day on the beach. His cheeks and nose were pink from the sun and my hair was knotted but Steven had swiped my phone and pulled me in for a picture then put it as my background. I never had the heart to change it even if it wasn't the most flattering picture.

I sighed. I looked down at my black dress top and white skinny jeans with white ballet flats that had white bows on them. I left my hair alone after all straightening it would have took to long and Peedee would be here at five to pick me up.

I have seen movies and overheard conversation of girls when they go out on dates. All were excited, worrying about what they were going to wear, how to do there hair, where they were going, and other junk. I wasn't, I just felt normal. A normal 17 year old going out to a movie and pizza later. Though with Steven even normally hanging out was exciting. Steven had tons of energy and it just seemed contagious when you were around him to feel it too.

I looked at my phone again. Still no message or calls. Maybe I should just cancel the date and go see Steven. I knew he wasn't on a mission, After making me worry he had been better about texting me about missions so I knew he wasn't on one.

I heard the door bell ring. Well so much for canceling. I stood up and grabbed my purse. I looked at myself in the mirror. I can have a good night tonight if I just, try not to think of Steven. I'll talk to him tomorrow about the whole thing.

I walked down stairs to see my parents interrogating Peedee. He looked rather nice. Blue jeans and a white collar shirt. "Hi Peedee." He looked away from my dad. "Hey Connie you look nice." I smiled. "Thank you. So do you, we should get going the movie should be starting soon." He nodded. "Connie we want you home at 9'o clock okay?" "Yes sir." Peedee open the door for me and we stepped out of my house and we both got into his car.

"You know the movie doesn't start until 5:45 right?" He asked. "I know but did you want my parent to ask you for your criminal records and health reports?" "Uh no." I smirked. "Didn't think so. And besides you don't want to miss the previews and commercials, plus we got to find the perfect seats, some where close but not too close to where you get a crick in your neck." "Wow do you do that ever time you go to the movies?" I thought about it for a minute. "Yes." "Oh." "Well usually when I go to the movies I go with Steven."

And by usually I meant every time I've been. "Ah so it was Steven idea and you two just spent so much time together you adapted as well." I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah I guess so."

We had gotten our tickets and sat down in our perfect seats. Just before the previews came on. The movie we were going to watch was some family comedy about a family who goes on vacation but half of them get into another RV and the family in that RV end up in theirs and they don't notice until they get to there separate vacation spots.

I turn my phone on silent as I saw the ad for it. Though I don't think Steven would start texting me now.

The movie ended with the family's being reunited and understanding each other better. It was kind of predictable. Me and Peedee stood up and made are way to the exit. "So what did you think?" I asked. "It was good. There was some good jokes in there. Kind of funny. What about you?" "It was cute." Which wasn't a lie. Just well the the first time I shared my thoughts on a book with Steven, he didn't want to tell me that he actually like the ending cause he thought I would think less of him.

I went to checkthe time on my phone but I saw instead was 8 miss messages from Steven. From the looks of it they all said pretty much the same thing. 'We need to talk, Please this is really important, I'm in the ally way outside the movie theater please Connie.'

I notice at the last message was sent two minutes ago. I looked at Peedee. I knew what I was about to ask could be considered cold but, Steven was saying its important and he did come out all this way. "Peedee is it okay of I meet you in the pizza place? I know where it is I just need to do something real quick." He nodded his head. "Sure Connie. Do you want me to go ahead and order?" I smiled at him reassuringly. "Yeah that would be great, and I'll only be a few minutes."

Peedee walked out of the theater and turn left. I counted to 30 before walking out myself and turning right.

Steven was standing there playing with his hands. His red light weight jacket over his star shirt and his blue jeans that had a hole in one of the knees that he refuse to let anyone patch up. He looked so nervous which made me feel nervous. I cleared my throat. He looked at me, and dropped his hands.

"Connie, I didn't hear you walk up." "Yeah I see that." He ran a hand though his hair and walked closer to me. I could smell the sweet and salty smell that came off him, it made me feel warm even though the weather was cooling off. "You look really lovely Connie." My cheeks turned red. "Steven thank you but, I don't think you came all this way to compliment me. What did you have to tell me?"

"Connie when you told me that you were going on a date last night. I felt- I felt a lot of things, things that didn't make sense to me. So this morning I talked to the gems and my dad, and They made me realize something." Steven was starring at me so intently that I couldn't look away. He was so close and I felt him grab my hands.

"Connie Maheswaran, I am completely, totally, with out a doubt in my mind, in love with you." I froze staring at him, with my hands still in his had gone limped.

Steven is in love with me. Steven Universe loves me. He's my best friend and he loves me.

I felt a slight squeeze in my hands. Though it really surprised me cause I felt numb. "Connie please listen." I focused back on Steven. "I know your on a date and for all I know you could really like this guy. But I needed you to know." I looked down at our hands, his completely covering my. "Connie no matter what happens I'll always be your friend. Even if you decide on another guy, even if you chose to not date me at all, even if we do date and break up. Nothing could ever make me want to stop being your friend." I looked back up at him. "Connie you are amazing. Your smart, funny, passionate, kind, breathtakingly gorgeous, your compassionate to others, and so many other good things anyone would be lucky to be with you. I want you to know that."

Steven had stars in his eyes. I wonder whether or not he could hear my heart pound. "I'll let you get back to your date. I'll see you tomorrow at the temple though and I'll call you in the morning." He let go of my hands and began to walk out on the ally and to the right back toward his house.

I don't know when but I had started walking to the pizza place. I ran over everything Steven has just said to me. I notice how now with him gone I felt the chilly night air even more now. My hands felt raw as if they were just heated up only to be stuck in ice water.

I stopped in front of the pizza place I could see Peedee from where he was sitting. A whole cheese pizza with two slices missing. I took a deep breath and push the door open. I heard the jingle of the bell above me and I walked over to where Peedee was and sat down. "Everything alright?" I nodded. I picked up a slice and started eating. "Steven okay?" I coughed. "How did you know I was talking to Steven?!" He smiled "Well it's pretty obvious. Your blushing still, and if your parents had called you just would have pick it up in front of me. But I know you polite and you probably thought it would have been rude for you to talk to another guy while we're on a date. So he came to see you?"

"What does me blushing have to do with Steven?" "Connie." He looked at me seriously. "The other day when you two came to get bits, both yours and Steven's cheeks were red and that was just because his arm was around you." I felt my cheeks darken even more. "Oh, well yes he did come and see me." Peedee smiled. "And what did he say?" I sighed. Which cause his smile to fade. "You okay?" "He told me he was in love with me." He whistle under his breath. "Wow. So are you going to tell him you love him back?" I shot my head up. "What?!" He shrugged. "Well it's obvious you do." "How-how are you so sure." "Connie do you know how many times this week you talked about Steven? Let me answer that a ton. I understand that he's your best friend but its more of the way you talk about him. Your voice goes all dreamy and you get this sparkle in your eye. Same thing happens when you describe your favorite books, movies, tv shows. You know things you love. I don't blame you for having feelings for him Steven is a great guy and I really mean that, he's a perfect example of a hero. And I think you know how great he is." I looked at him.

"If you thought I was in love with Steven why did you ask me on a date?" "I like you Connie. I really do your a smart, kind, beautiful person and maybe one day I'll find someone with those same qualities that isn't in love with another. I believed you when you said you and Steven were best friends. But I heard the disappointment in your voice and seen it in your eyes. I thought I should at least try to ask you on a date and I was really surprise when you said yes because maybe you didn't notice that Steven loves you and you probably didn't notice you love him back, but I think anyone with eyes an ears can tell. I'm not mad, I'm actually really happy. Steven and you deserve love your both great people. And if I'm the reason you two will get together than that's fine with me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure all three of us could still be friends." He stood up and smiled. "Do you want me to drive you home?" I looked down at the pizza not feeling hungry anymore. I nodded.

The drive home was uneventful. Peedee pulled into the driveway. "Thanks for everything Peedee." "Sure thing. See you at school Monday unless you come to get fries this weekend. Do you want me to walk you to the door?" I shook my head. "It's best if I go up alone. My parents have a habit about sitting at front door waiting." "Alright, good night Connie." "Night." I shut the door and walked to the house. My dad jumped in surprise. "Your home early. You okay?" "Yes sir I'm fine." "How your date go." "We decide that we we're better off as friends." "Oh." I nodded. "Well I'm off to bed goodnight." I kissed his cheek. "Oh Connie you violin teacher called he said his daughter had the flu and had to cancel you lesson tomorrow." "Okay." I went upstairs to my room and quickly changed.

I thought of what Peedee said and of Steven. Steven was great he's funny, kind, puts others before himself, brave, charming, protective, caring, handsome, the list was endless. He made me feel special, important, loved. I smiled and fell down in my bed. I thought about how wonderful it felt when he touched me, or when he got to close to my face I could barely breath. How much I enjoyed being with him. How he made even the most boring things seem like an adventure. How no one I have ever encounter has made me feel even a ounce of how Steven makes me feel. Suddenly I felt very stupid for not seeing it before, and more so because I didn't say it back to him tonight or any day before **now. I love him.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven You make me better everyday

(Connie's pov)

I woke up early the next morning. I showered and dried my hair. I couldn't wait to see Steven. I went to my closet, and picked out one of my dresses it's was sea foam green and had beige sleeves.

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. My mom was sitting there, her plate was in the sink but her coffee cup was still in her hand. "Good morning mom." She looked up from her newspaper. "Good morning Connie, plans with Steven today?" I nodded as I found something to eat. "Well have fun I'll see you when I get home." She stood up and put her mug in the sink. She kissed my head before leaving.

I decided to walk to Stevens. It was a really nice day so why not enjoy it. I waved at Peedee as I passed by.

I knock on Steven's door. I felt nervous as I heard loud foot steps coming toward me. Steven threw the door open. He was wearing a black shirt. His hair was wet. "Connie! I thought you weren't going to be here until later?" "My violin lesson was cancel." He smiled . "Well at least will get more time together." He grabbed my hand causing me blush and lead me into his house.

"Where are the gems Steven?" "Underwater mission. You want breakfast?" "I already ate." "Oh alright." Steven took me upstairs to his room

I laced my fingers through his. "Do you want to finish watching those movies?" I asked shyly. "Sure here you sit down I'll put a movie on." I sat down on his bed. He put the movie in and sat down beside me.

I looked over at him. I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't just blurt it out. I grabbed his hand and held it as the movie began. It was another action movie. Half way through I put my head on his shoulder. I felt him let go of my hand and wrap it around my waist. I move my hand on his knee.

I looked up at him. He was starring down at me. I open my month to tell him. "You look beautiful Connie." I blushed. "Thank you Steven." "How did the rest of you date go?" "Me and Peedee are just friends." "Oh. Was it something I said?" "No, no we're just better off as friends." I watched as his eyes got stars in them. "Well that's great." I lower my eyes to his mouth. "Connie I really want to kiss you right now." I didn't move away. His head tilted down, I move my hands to his jaw and hair. Steven's other hand move to my waist. His mouth met mine and I felt like I would explode. Why had I spent so much time not experiencing this.

Steven began to pull away I push forward reconnecting our lips. I felt him begin to lean back some more and I followed. All of sudden we fell off his bed. I fell on top of him. "Are you okay?" I asked. Steven looked up at me. "Never better." He touched my face. "Connie I love you. I really really love you." "I love you too." His eyes widen. "Really?" "How could I not?" Steven started laughing and started kissing my face.

(No ones pov)

Steven walked Connie to her door. Their fingers interlaced. They stopped in front of her door. "So I'll call you in the morning." Steven asked. "That would be perfect." "Connie would you be my girlfriend?" "Steven I would like nothing more." she stood on tiptoes to kiss him, when the door open. "Connie it's time to come in." Her dad said. "Oh alright. Good night Steven." "Goodnight Connie." She walked inside and waited for her dad to walk in the living room. She rush back outside and saw Steven had got to the end of the drive. "Steven!" She met him in the yard. She grab his shoulders and pulled him down and kissed him. "I love you." "I love you too Connie."

The end

Authors note

I hope you all enjoyed reading this and thank you for doing so. Let me know what you think. Oh I'm also thinking about doing a sequel to this fic though it will about their first date and probably some other stuff to. So tell me what you think about that. Love you take care.


End file.
